


everyday i get worse (please let others know about us)

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Series: got7 twitter aus [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Twitter AU, has some typos im sorry lol, mostly images!, side jjp - Freeform, this is literally just the narrative dump of my au on twitter lol, this is probably best read as entire work than by chapter lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 16,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: markson college au where mark and jackson meet on vacation during a holiday break and forget to exchange sns info. when they arrive back in seoul, their friends jjp makes them go on a double date, unknowing that mark and jackson have met before.





	1. twitter profiles.

**Author's Note:**

> the narrative parts of (my) this [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/missg1ne/status/1077312273776025603)
> 
> this is mainly a twitter thread and will be updated on twitter more regularly. this work will be updated with all the twitter images either at the same time the thread updates or by the next narrative section. thank you so much for checking out!! ^0^

again [this](https://twitter.com/missg1ne/status/1077312273776025603) is the [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/missg1ne/status/1077312273776025603)

 

mark: this smart cutie is a 5th year doing the 5th year program for a dual BS/MS in mathematics. he has the babyfaces of all babyfaces and loves to play video games. 

 

jackson: is a 4th year on a sports scholarship for fencing and studies sports medicine. he has lots of sns followers and is generally well liked but is lonely since a lot of "friends" are just casual friends

 

 

jinyoung: mark's mom friend who is concerned that mark will die without a daily quota of daily social interaction. he is a 3rd year studying literature and creative composition. he is dating jaebum. 

 

 

jaebum: jackson's friend who thinks he's lonely despite all his followers and wants him to find someone who can take care of him when jaebum himself can't. he is a 4th studying music composition and is dating jinyoung. 

 

 

youngjae: a friend of jaebum and jackson who thinks that jinyoung is the nicest person ever. he is a 2nd year studying performing arts and is in the choir club. he loves his dog coco more than anything. 

 

 

bambam: he is a mutual friend of mark and jackson; he met jackson at a party and they immediately clicked and he met mark because mark was the student to show him around campus as a fellow international student. he is a 2nd year studying english and international affairs. 

 

 

yugyeom: is a friend of jinyoung and mark and who also knows bambam. he is a 2nd year studying dance and performing arts and is in the dance club. he thinks he's jinyoung's favorite. 


	2. posts of 12/26

0\. and so in fair verona (hongkong) we lay our scene

 

0.5 jackson is sad :(

 

0.55 mark has company he's fine lol

 

1\. and so it begins


	3. posts of 12/27

2\. for the record jackson was NOT staring ok 

 

3\. mark is not lost and not impressed


	4. narrative of 12/27

Jackson was absolutely stunned. He took a walk to release some of the negative energy he had been feeling since he found out he would be spending his last day home alone. He strolled the his city’s streets, attempting to take it all in before he had to go back to Seoul for school. He stopped by one of his favorite cafes to pick up a drink and then probably go home to sulk in peace when he turned around and saw the most beautiful person Jackson’s sure he’s ever seen. Ever. 

 

And if Jackson thought the literal angel right in front of him couldn’t get more perfect, he was also drinking a watermelon smoothie; finally someone with actual taste. He can’t believe that the rest of his friends thought that watermelon was “okay” when it’s literally the best thing ever. 

 

Jackson sips his drink as he tries not to stare too long at the guy and figures out how the heck he’s gonna approach him. He’s live tweeting some thoughts when he sees the man pull out a tourist map and give it a look of frustration. Jackson clears his throat and tries not to cough out his drink; oh my gosh this guy is too cute and here Jackson is making an absolute fool of himself. 

 

As a few moments go by and the Jackson sees the guys still staring confusedly at the map, he decided that his was his chance and slowly made his way to the guy’s table, awkwardly waving to catch his eye. 

 

“Um, hi, do you need any help?” he asked in quiet and quick Cantonese. The guy’s face scrunched in confusion and Jackson immediately backpedaled. “Do you need any help?” He tried again in mandarin, hopeful. 

 

The guy’s face relaxed in relief. “Yes, please,” he admitted bashfully, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. Jackson swallowed. He tried to sip his own smoothie again and missed his straw. 

 

He motioned to the chair in front of the guy, who nodded a go ahead. Once he was seated Jackson cleared his throat and was about to point out some better places not highlighted on the map in front of them when he remembered- 

 

“Oh, I’m Jiaer.”

 

“Yien.” 

 

Yien smiled at him and Jackson thought maybe it wasn’t a bad thing his parents couldn’t spend his last day at home with him after all. 


	5. posts of 12/28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi pls stream got7 lol

5\. some realizations later that day...

 

6\. sulking in seoul pt 1

 

7\. sulking in seoul pt 2

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really guys, thanks so much for checking out!!


	6. posts of 12/29

8\. jjp are such good friends and they don't even know how good

 

9\. listen to your mother mark, he cars about you ok

 

10\. to be fair jaebum wasn't  _really_ hyping him up...lol

 

11\. this au has more than 4 characters? lmao

 

12\. *in the spongebob narrator voice* a few minutes later

 

13\. hmmm i think the maknaes are on to something 


	7. posts of 12/30

14\. we don't deserve this sunshine 

 

15\. and they thought tonight would suck lol


	8. narrative of 12/31

Mark sighed into the hood of his jacket. He didn’t want to be here but he cared about Jinyoung too much to ditch when he was so serious and he was glad he didn’t have to worry about dinner tonight. He slouched as he walked, dreading all the social interaction he’d have to do tonight. Mark had no problem with Jaebum, they were so similar in nature that they clicked well. However, someone else, someone new would be there and Mark was always anxious meeting new people. Bambam and Yugyeom both always thought he was lying with how well be got on with both of them so quickly, but that’s because Bambam and Yugyeom had auras and demeanors that Mark felt comfortable around. Sure, Bambam was wild and a force of nature and Yugyeom was a whirlwind of energy and limbs, but they didn’t drain Mark’s energy like the majority of the campus. 

He sighed once more when he and Jinyoung reached the front of the restaurant they planned to eat at, scanning for Jaebum and his friend. Mark hoped so hard that he wouldn’t show, would rather third wheel to Jinyoung and Jaebum than be forced to interact with a stranger he knew nothing about. 

Mark was about to hightail out of there when Jinyoung grabbed his arm and dragged him to where he spotted his boyfriend and his friend. “Jaebummie!”

Jackson had his hands in his pockets and was trying not to sulk for Jaebum hyung and Jinyoung’s sake, when he heard Jinyoung call out Jaebum’s name. He took and deep breath and decided to face this like one of his training regiments; he’d just have to get it over with so he could go home and sleep. Maybe cry at how much of a dumbass he is.

Jackson squared his shoulders when he heard footsteps getting closer and turned around to greet Jinyoung and his friend Mark-

And frankly forgot how to breathe. 

Mark bit the insides of his cheeks before he knew he had to force them into a smile and once the reached Jaebum, he lifted his head slowly from where it was buried in his jacket (why was Seoul always so cold) and choked. 

Mark and Jackson stared wide eyed at each other, each not daring to breathe for a few seconds. By the time Jinyoung and Jaebum stopped greeting each other, they thankfully had their expressions a little more under control. 

Jinyoung turned to Jackson. “Hi Jackson! It’s good to see you! Thank you for coming out tonight! I want you to meet my friend Mark,” he said, gesturing to Mark. Jinyoung hit him in the arm when Mark just stood there, stunned. 

Mark stuck out his hand in a daze and Jackson took it quickly, almost hitting Jaebum in his haste. “Mark.” 

“Jackson,” Jackson nodded back, voice almost cracking. 

Jinyoung clapped his hands together. “Great! Now that we’re all introduced let’s get a table!” He grabbed Jaebum by the arm and pulled him into the restaurant, not glancing behind him to see if the other two were following. 

Mark and Jackson stared at each other for a few seconds before they remembered they too had to go inside. Jackson coughed and lunged forward, opening the door for Mark. 

“After you,” he said, a blush making its way up his neck to stain his cheeks. Mark brushed a few wayward strands of hair behind his ear and ducked his head, murmuring a shy thank you before heading inside, his ears pink. Jackson willed himself to keep his hands to himself, but he couldn’t help himself.

Before they went inside the second set of restaurant doors, Jackson grabbed Mark’s wrist and spun him around, impatient and wanting to know, hoping so badly. Jackson felt his breath catch in the back of his throat when Mark looked up at him from under his lashes, questioning. He swallowed. “Yien?” he croaked, hopeful. 

Jackson could barely hear over the pulse in his ears when Mark’s lips twitched up into a smile. “Jiaer.” 

Jackson let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He ran a hand through his hair, unbearably flustered when Mark kept looking at him, a smile still on his lips. “We should, uh, we should go inside and find those two-” Jackson said, leaning to push the doors to the reception area open. 

Mark stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulling to make Jackson face him again, the grin on his lips playful, eyes glittering. “Hey...do you wanna play a little prank on them?”

Jackson would do anything he asked. He licked his lips, “I’m listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year guys!!! <3


	9. posts of 01/01/19

17\. jjp just want their kids to be happy okay

 

18\. but i'm so soft for them

 

19\. huh someone is having a good morning

 

20.  [eye emojis]


	10. narrative of 1/2/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened in hong kong ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo so this is nsfw don't say i didn't warn you lmao

 

Mark had known that Hong Kong was a glamorous city, a center of culture and history with an impressive skyline and mouth watering dimsum. But he never knew he'd have so much fun here. Although, perhaps that had little to do with the city and more with the man showing him around it. 

  
Jiaer glowed in the early afternoon sun as he pulled Mark across the city. He shoved Mark's map in his pocket with a playful eyeroll and told him he knew better spots around "his" city than any tourist map did. It was easy with Jiaer. Usually Mark would feel awkward around new people simply because he didn't know how to answer back to their questions or how to continue their conversations in any of the languages he knew. But he found himself starting the conversation with Jiaer, asking about a few culture quirks, good places to eat, and just joked around like the young man he was. A bright young man roaming around the city with a brighter one. Mark never thought he'd think his family leaving him early would have been such a lucky thing.

  
  
Jiaer took him to small shops and city attractions that didn't get too much tourist traffic. They stopped at a popular chain department store after wandering through a street market to wander around out of the heat for a while and ended up trying on all the ladies' hats, posing ridiculously on mirrors, displays, by mannequins. They ended up laughing so loudly they almost got kicked out had Mark not bought some more souvenirs for his family and friends. 

  
They stopped by a popular tea cafe and ordered more boba smoothies, sharing a slice of crepe cake as they talked by one of the window seats, basking in the sun and people watching (and judging) from the other side of the glass. 

  
They walked through the park after, strolling through the greenery as they passed children playing and other people walking around, enjoying the day. Mark put down his bags of purchases to take some pictures of the sky and the surroundings, smiling at a picture of a funny looking bird he knew Jinyoung would appreciate. Jiaer had already picked all his bags up while Mark had taken photos and when Mark went to get them back, he shook his head and smiled, leading Mark to another part of the park with a pond, hand warm on his back. Mark wished he wore his snapback so that he could pull it over his rapidly turning pink face.

  
  
They explored Hong Kong for hours, meandering through the city streets and Mark taking pictures of things he's sure he never would have seen without Jiaer. As the day went on and the sun finally started to set, Mark was sad to note that he had to return to his hotel soon enough. His flight back to Seoul was in the morning and he couldn't miss it since all the other flights were fully booked. 

  
There must have been a look on his face that said he didn't want the night to end when he stood up from the bench they were sitting on in the park because Jiaer looked at him and asked, "Would you want to get some dinner?"

  
  
Mark looked at him from under his lashes and smiled, dashing forward and linking arms with Jiaer, tugging him a little. "Let's go!"

  
  
-

  
  
Jackson knew just the place to take Yien. The restaurant was small but it was always packed to the brim; it was one of his favorites. It was right off one of the main streets and was very homely despite being close to the city center and shopping district.

  
Jackson led Yien into the restaurant, opening the door and letting him step inside first. The interior was packed with people, people eating, people waiting to eat, people queueing for takeout. Yien looked around and gazed worriedly at him once he saw the size of the crowd waiting-which spilled outside, but Jackson smiled reassuringly at him. He knew that after showing him around, Yien would be tired and hungry and so he went to the place with the best food in the city and also a place he knew he'd find a seat in.

  
  
Jackson scanned the near the order window and waved to the sweet looking lady barking out orders to the kitchen. "Auntie!"

  
  
"Jiaer!" The woman exclaimed, her face brightening and pushing her way through the throng of people over to him and Yien. She hugged him. "Do you want your regular order? I can have it out right away!" 

  
Jackson scratched the back of his neck and glanced over at Yien quickly, who smiled back nervously. "Actually...I need a table for two, Auntie. If that's okay."

  
  
His auntie looked from him to Yien with her eyebrows raised. She appraised Yien quickly, scanning him from head to foot twice, which made him nervous enough to clutch at Jackson's shirt. Man, he was so cute. 

  
His auntie saw that and smiled. "Of course, Jiaer. Give me a few moments and I'll have your booth cleared." 

  
He smiled charmingly back at her. "Thank you, Auntie." 

  
She rolled her eyes and swatted at him with the towel that was tucked into her apron pocket playfully before she turned around to start ordering people about again.

  
  
They were led to Jackson's favorite booth within the next few minutes; Jackson was grateful. Yien sighed in relief as he finally sat down and set his bags onto the seat next to him. Jackson poured the both of them hot tea as Yien glanced down at the menu. Jackson told him about the dishes that were the best here and let Yien explore the menu for anything else he wanted to try. The restaurant's lighting was bright and industrial, but it still highlighted the tops of Yien's cheekbones in just the right way that made Jackson's heart leap up into his throat.  

    
  
A few strands of Yien's hair fell over his eyes as he leaned his head forward to look at the menu more closely and before Jackson could help himself, his hand was reaching forward to tuck the few wayward strands behind Yien's ear. They froze in place when they both realized what Jackson had done. 

  
Yien's mouth opened and closed a few times, eyelashes fluttering as he blinked, the tips of his ears burning red, when one of the waiters came up to the booth to ask for their food orders. He spoke in Cantonese and Yien fidgeted in place, tucking his already tucked hair behind his ear, a tick. Yien's wide eyes glanced at him and Jackson rapidly said their order back in Cantonese, asking for his usual order and the few dishes that Yien looked interested in, thanking the waiter when he finished.

  
  
"Thank you," Yien said, shy.

  
  
"It's not a problem," Jackson replied, resting his arms on the table, sipping at his tea. Jackson didn’t mind introverted people, heck he didn’t mind any kind of people, able to get along with almost everyone easily. It was with Yien though, that he felt nervous and self-conscious about their interactions.

  
He stretched his legs out a little, careful not to kick Yien. His palms started sweating as his mind raced for a new conversation topic, any topic, anything. He jerked slightly when Yien's legs came to rest against his and Jackson looked up at him, mouth dry and blood rushing.

  
  
Yien smiled at him, laughing a little at the awkward atmosphere and Jackson could breathe again, he too chuckling at the atmosphere. After the day they spent together, did he truly have anything to worry about? He nudged Yien's ankle and started talking.

  
  
They talked about nothing and everything they could think of: Jackson spoke of his mother, his father, his old high school just a few blocks down from the restaurant. When their food arrived, he talked about how his parents loved this restaurant and how it was his favorite in the entire city, their family eventually coming to personally know the restaurant's owners, hence why Jackson was able to skip the line and get a table during the dinner rush. Yien, in turn spoke of his own family and how they just finished their vacation with Hong Kong being the last stop, of his cute nieces and caring parents.

  
  
They ate and drank and talked and talked and drank and ate. Their legs stayed intertwined under the table the whole time, comfortable.

  
"So, what did you think?" Jackson asked about the food as their dishes were cleared away.

  
  
Yien grinned unabashed; it was like gazing into a clear sky on a sunny day. Jackson would have to see the doctor's when he got back to Seoul, his breathing was behaving irregularly on him today all day.

  
  
"Everything was so good!" he started going on about Hong Kong style meat, before he smirked a little at Jackson. "Could have done without that extra serving of corn in the congee though."

  
  
Jackson clutched at his chest dramatically. "Excuse me?! Did I hear incorrectly? The extra corn was the best part! I thought so."

  
  
Yien giggled at him and Jackson felt the dopiest smile form on his lips.  

  
  
Their waiter came back with the check and before Yien noticed him walking to their table, Jackson had already slipped him his card, Yien objecting by letting out a surprised, protesting whine in the back of his throat that made Jackson think of a lot of things, while also proceeding to kick and hit at Jackson ungracefully.

  
  
"Jiaer, no! Why did you do that! Let me pay! Call him back!"

  
  
"What? What? I can't hear you! Leave a message after the beep-"

  
  
Yien pinched his arm hard and Jackson yelped, flinching and leaning back into the seat of the booth. Yien pouted angrily at him, arms crossed as Jackson rubbed the spot on his arm that was stinging, smiling innocently.

  
  
The waiter returned Jackson's card and receipt and they were all set. They stood up from the table, Yien stubbornly holding on to all of his bags. They stopped by the front so that Jackson could say goodbye to his auntie, who smacked him for paying and then hugged him tightly, commanding him to bring "the cutie that was with him back when he had time, don't think I didn't see how you were sitting Wang Jiaer you two had better come back-" before letting him go. Jackson walked back to Yien who stood waiting for him by the door, glancing around and letting the Cantonese and general ambience of the restaurant wash over him. Yien saw his auntie and bowed to her in thanks, smiling at her shyly and she stepped forward and hugged him too.

  
  
"Goodnight," she said to him in her limited Mandarin.

  
  
"Goodnight," Yien replied, bowing again and smiling when she patted his cheek.

  
  
They walked out into the night air as two separate beings not touching, Jackson and Yien. Jackson's eyes scanned the surroundings for anything he could use as a time waster when Yien tugged at his arm hesitantly.

  
  
Yien was biting his lip and decidedly not looking at his eyes when he asked if Jackson could walk him back to his hotel since he didn't know how to get back there from here.

  
  
"Of course," Jackson breathed, his arm coming up to take Yien's hand in his own. Jackson hoped he couldn't feel how hard his heart was beating. "Come on, it's not too far from here."

  
  
Even so, they walked slowly, hand in hand, pressed closer together when the crowd got a little too thick and they didn't want to separate. They made small talk that Jackson can't even remember was about. All he can think of is the warmth of Yien's arm pressing against him and the way his fingers slot perfectly in between Jackson's. He can't remember where exactly he's walking but remembers the way the lights of the city shine over Yien's cheeks and glitter in his eyes. He remembers the soft timber of Yien's voice as he speaks, mouth leaning close to Jackson’s ear so he doesn't have to speak as too loud, even with the night crowd bustling noisy around them. The hair on Jackson's nape has been on end as long as he has.

  
  
Jackson leads Yien to the hotel he and his family were staying at and scrambles for any excuse to stay with Yien longer when Yien drags him along into the hotel, straight through the lobby and into an almost filled elevator, asking Jackson to press his floor when he can't reach. They resolutely do not stare at each other the entire elevator ride.

  
  
They're both silent as Yien leads them to his room, stopping to let go of Jackson and put down his bags to get his passkey from his wallet. Jackson feels bare and cold. His mind is racing with things he could say or do but nothing is coming out from his mouth, words choked in the back of his throat, his fists opening and closing and then Yien's door beeps open as he presses the key to the sensor and Jackson's helping him put his bags inside his suite and he doesn't want to say goodbye or this night to end and-

  
  
And Yien touches the inside of his wrist softly. "Jiaer."

  
  
Jackson looks up and swallows when he sees Yien lick his lips. Yien's mouth opens and closes a few times, struggling to find his words, his hand still wrapped around Jackson's wrist keeping him in place. He looks at him finally and says, "Thank you for today," lamely.

  
  
Yien wants to hit himself. That's all he can say?! 'Thanks?!'

  
  
"You're welcome," Jiaer answers. "I would have been sulking the entire day if it wasn't for you, so really, thank _you_ ," he says sincerely. Truly this had been a day from a fairytale.

  
  
Yien smiles at him and Jackson can't help but smile back at him. It falls when he glances at the door and back at Yien.

  
  
"Um-"

  
  
"Uh-" 

  
Jackson presses his lips together as Yien ducks his head and bites his lip. Jackson takes a deep breath and moves to step back knowing he has to go, but he accidentally steps on the slippery material of one of the shopping bags and he's suddenly flailing backwards. 

  
Well, at least, he would be if Yien hadn't yanked him forward to reverse the momentum, and he ends up stumbling into Yien's arms accidentally instead.     

  
Jackson blinks, trying to get his bearings back, ears ringing slightly, and when he pulls back slightly he accidentally hits his nose on Yien's chin. Jackson freezes when he realizes what kind of position they're in. 

  
Yien's hands are fisted into the material of Jackson's shirt from when he pulled him from tumbling to the floor, Jackson's hands are on his waist for support, and he can feel Yien's exhales on the side of his neck and Jackson swallows drily. 

  
"I-," he starts, turning slightly to glance at Yien, whose face is so close that he can see each individual eyelash and Jackson is fucking devastated. "I-" 

  
Yien moves into his space suddenly, his nose brushing against Jackson's and Jackson quivers. "You-you could stay here," Yien breathes into the space between their mouths, and it's inevitable-Jackson's fall, a projectile thrown into the air, only to always be pulled back down by gravity. 

  
Their mouths meet and Yien tastes faintly like the food they ate at the restaurant and he smells like the sun and the city and his own cologne that's been playing with Jackson's nose all day and when Yien licks into his mouth he stops thinking.  


Jackson’s not gonna lie, he’s been a kissed a fair amount of times. But he’s never been kissed like this.

 

Yien moved his hands from where they were fisted into his shirt, up and over his chest, grazed his neck to thread his fingers through Jackson’s hair. Jackson’s having the best whiplash of his life.

 

Yien, all day, was shy, outgoing and playful once he got comfortable, but shy in general. He spoke softly and sweetly to the strangers they’d passed and the tellers they stopped at, eyes wide, wholesome.

 

And yet, those are the same eyes that stare Jackson down, half lidded and oh so dark as he breaks the kiss to breathe. The same eyes that track Jackson’s hands that fall to the hem of his own shirt and pulls it off, throwing it to the floor, the same eyes that rake up his abdomen and chest appreciatively. Jackson shivers.

  
They kiss and they kiss and they kiss until Jackson’s toes are curling and Jackson has never been kissed this much, him and his other past partners usually just speeding to the main event, but Jackson isn’t complaining. The way Yien kisses is so addicting, a little playful, but so unmistakably wanting. He holds you in a way that’s perfect for kissing, devours devours devours until there’s no air left to breathe and still then continues, lungs and lips burning. When Jackson pulls back to breathe Yien keeps leaning forward, chasing, as if he can’t bare their lips parting for the seconds it takes Jackson to draw a breath and Jackson’s never felt so wanted in his entire life.

 

Jackson is still shirtless when they land on a bed, Yien kicking his pants off to the side as Jackson tries to catch his breath. He dashes quickly to one of his bags and comes back with a packet of lube and a condom. Jackson’s hand catches the hem of Yien’s shirt and uses it to tug him forward into his lap.

 

Jackson feels drunk, high on skin and sweat. His vision is hazy, gold filtered and hazy as Yien grinds down on his lap. He can’t concentrate fully on what’s happening, senses intoxicated by the man sitting on his thighs, whose skin is silk soft everywhere Jackson feels as he drags Yien’s underwear down his legs.

 

Jackson is whiskey drunk on the moans Yien whines in his mouth, split open on one, two, three of Jackson’s fingers. Jackson’s pants are still on and he swears he’ll rip through them with how hard he is. Yien tugs at his hair, demanding, and Jackson works in a fourth into him, shuddering when Yien shudders, affected by the effect he has on Yien.

 

Yien doesn’t say too much, but he’s still really bossy. Jackson really shouldn’t find that as hot as he does but when Yien haphazardly undoes his belt and shoves his jeans down just enough to free his cock, Jackson moans deep in his chest. His cock smacks against the planes of his abdomen, head leaking, smearing against his happy trail.

 

Jackson’s hips jerk into Yien fist as he pumps him a few times before Yien rips open a condom packet open with his sharp teeth and Jackson is finding out a lot about himself he didn’t know before and Yien is sliding the condom down his cock and then is kicking his own thighs to bracket Jackson’s hips and his hand is holding Jackson’s cock steady and his slides and sinks down down down-

 

Jackson’s hands grip Yien’s thighs so hard he’s sure they’re going to bruise but he can’t think of apologizing when they’re moaning into each other’s mouths, Yien’s hands pulling at Jackson’s hair to tilt his head back to keep him in place tokiss him again.

 

Jackson is not gonna survive. Yien’s hips roll constantly into his and his hands constantly grasp and grab at Jackson’s hair and scratch down Jackson’s broad shoulders. Yien swivels his hips, in circles, in eights, in ways that make him feel good, and Jackson can’t keep up with him, struggling to meet his thrusts, can literally only hold on for the ride.

 

The coil was tightening in Jackson’s gut at every thrust, his moans muffled into Yien’s neck; he distantly hoped Yien’s room didn’t have any direct neighbors next door.

 

Yien’s panting breaths were loud in Jackson’s ear despite his blood rushing in his veins. Jackson was sweating, over warm and punch drunk, but still he trembled in Yien’s hold. He felt the muscles in Yien’s thighs jump and tried to drag him closer.

 

Yien’s hands were clutching at Jackson’s shoulders, scratches starting to sting, when he suddenly tossed his head back, eyelashes fluttering and mouth open in a wet “o” as he orgasmed. Jackson’s mind blanked as he too let his own burst forward, toes curling and fingers digging into Yien’s skin.

 

Yien kissed him again, kissed him until he was permanently dizzy even as Yien wiped them down with his shirt and shoved Jackson’s pants off finally and pushed him down to the bed to sleep. Jackson needed to be clear headed for fencing but goddamn if he was left permanently dazed after today he would have no regrets.

 

-

 

Mark grumbles into his pillow, the haze of sleep slowly leaving him as he sits up gently in the bed, rubbing gently at his eyes. There’s an arm thrown over his waist and he smiles faintly when he goes to turn off the alarm on his phone, smiling dropping as he sees the time.

 

“Oh my god!”

 

He scrambles out of the bed and rushes to dress, apologizing in his head to Jiaer when he yelps in surprise at being thrown off suddenly. He blinks blearily from the bed, waking up, when he spots Mark trying to shove the shopping bags from yesterday into his suitcase and put on pants at the same time. “We woke up late! I’m going to miss my flight!”

 

That gets Jiaer up and stumbling back into this own clothes Mark throws at him. He packs the stuff Mark orders him to quickly and efficiently in the bags he needs them in as Mark dresses and makes sure everything is in his suitcase. Jiaer is slipping into his shoes as Mark gathers all the keycards and throws his duffel bag over his shoulder, placing a few bills on the nightstand as a final thanks to the cleaning staff.

 

He doesn’t object when Jiaer takes his suitcase as they race to the elevator because Mark doesn’t have time to waste. Sure, he’s not completely late but if traffic is bad Mark will miss his flight since he still has to go through to customs. Mark hustles to the front desk to check out the rooms that were under his family and doesn’t notice Jiaer is missing until he’s walking back from outside when Mark gets his receipt and rolling his bags outside and to a waiting taxi.

 

“I hailed a taxi for you,” Jiaer explains as he loads Mark’s bags into the trunk of the cab. “I figured it’d be easier this way since you don’t speak Cantonese. I told him to get you to the airport as fast possible.”

 

Mark is so grateful he could cry. Instead, when Jiaer opens the cab door for him after packing all his bags away, Mark pulls him by the collar of his shirt and kisses him for a few long seconds, murmuring a genuine “Thank you,” against his lips.

 

“You’re welcome,” Jiaer murmurs back against his lips, pressing a few more kisses against his cupid’s bow. Jiaer squeezes his hand through the open window of the taxi as Mark settles in the back seat, squeezing one last time before Mark truly has to be off. Mark smiles to himself in the back of the cab like a fool until halfway through the ride to the airport he realizes he doesn’t have any of Jiaer’s contact information. Fucking hell, Mark groans to himself, knocking his head against the cab window, he doesn't even have Jiaer’s last name.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i don't know anything about hongkong im sorry lol i tried being vague so that this could hopefully work out lol)


	11. posts of 1/2/19

22\. (for nat)

 

23\. guys listen mark's an la boi ok they blunt lol

 

24\. jjp be oblivious but thriving lol


	12. narrative (1/2) of 1/3/19

Mark fidgeted with his phone. It was almost five and he was right outside the gym Jackson said his fencing practices were held at. He bit his lip, hand hesitating just above the knob of the door when it was pushed forwards, making him take a surprised step back.    
  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” he murmured, moving aside to let the person pass.    
  
“N-no! It’s okay! I just open the door for practice so that it doesn’t get too stuffy inside,” the guy explained.    
  
“That makes sense.” Mark nodded, still hovering awkwardly by the door.    
  
“Um, um,” the guy stuttered. “Were you coming to watch practice? They are open practices so, um, you know, can. Please come in!” He gestured to the open door for Mark to walk through.   
  
Mark nodded and smiled at the guy before he stepped inside the gym; the man stumbled back into the gym after him.    
  
“Kim! Hurry up and get your ass over here! Practice is about to start!”   
  
Mark hurried to the bleachers where a few smatterings of people were sitting, scurrying up to the top seats so he could see the entire gym. There were two separate mats set up for practice matches set up along the floor, fencers putting on their fencing armour around them. Mark craned his neck to get a glimpse of Jackson, but didn’t spot him before the coaches blew their whistles and all the fencers put on their masks.    
  
Mark stared, transfixed by all the matches, trying to identify which agile, striking body was Jackson’s. It was hard to tell when all the armor made everyone identical, but he eyes the bulkier fencers all the same.    
  
Mark observed the footwork of the fencers, noting how light they were on their feet. He watched a matched and solely dedicated his gaze to their dancing steps, wondering what it would be like to play fight Jackson when the coach blew his whistle shrilly. “Alright, all of you clearly can’t get it together today, so I’m ending practice early. I want all of you in the gym tomorrow morning doing weights and cardio, do you hear me?! Go on, dismissed!”    
  
The fencers whipped off their masks and slowly gathered into little pockets. They drained their water bottles and wiped the sweat off their faces, their eyes always drawn back to the bleachers. Mark thought it was nice that they had someone watching in the crowd, supporting them. It completely went over his head that all the fencers were staring at him.    
  
The crowd started to go down the bleachers and Mark followed them. He walked slowly to try and spot Jackson, but thankfully he heard him before he saw him. At the sound familiar loud laughter, Mark’s gaze was drawn to the right side of gym where Jackson was talking loudly and gesturing wildly. He ran a hand through his hair and Mark blushed to himself, he was so handsome.    
  
He walked by the side of the court, slowly making his way towards where Jackson was standing, mind scrambling on how to alert him he was here, biting his lips when he was within a few meters of where Jackson was standing. One of the fencers closer to where Mark was accidentally dropped his duffel bag, drawing gazes unconsciously because of the sudden sound. Jackson turned to look at the source of the sound as well and caught Mark’s gaze when he was shifting to look back to the group he was speaking to. He froze for a few seconds before Mark awkwardly waved at him, smiling his bright, shy smile. Jackson’s eyes widened slightly before his face broke into a happy grin that made the butterflies in Mark’s stomach do aerial loops, pushing past the people he was talking to to walk over to him.   
  
“Yien!”    
  
Mark shifted his weight from foot to foot, unsure what to do. What was the appropriate way to greet Jackson? Give him a high five? A handshake? A bro hug? It was decided for him when Jackson cane rushing towards him with raised arms. Mark stepped into Jackson’s arms, his own arms winding around Jackson’s waist, stepping so close they were pressed together. Uncaring of any sweat, Mark’s mind said fuck it before he was leaning forward to press a kiss against Jackson’s cheek. It was all worth feeling Jackson jolt it shock and smiled dazedly at him.    
  
“Hi,” Marked giggled, booping Jackson’s nose with his own, greeting him in Mandarin.    
  
“Hey yourself,” Jackson replied back in kind, raising a hand to brush a thumb over Mark’s cheek, feeling him smile against the palm of his hand.    
  
( _ “Oh come on!” _ __  
__  
_ “Okay, that’s definitely not fair.” _ __  
__  
__ “Why is it always, Jackson?!” )   
  
One of the fencing coaches made their way to where Jackson and Mark were standing, lost in their own little bubble.    
  
“Jackson!” He called, jolting the two back to reality. "Can you tell your pretty boyfriend to wear a hood or a hat next time if he's gonna sit through practice? He kept distracting everyone in here because they kept trying to stare at him."    
  
Mark went red so fast Jackson was concerned that he'd faint.    
  
"Um," Jackson began, looking back and forth from Mark to his coach. "Of course, Coach, I'm sorry Coach."    
  
His coach nodded and clapped him on the back, smiling gruffly at Mark and turned around to get the other fencers to disperse since none of them had gone and changed in the locker room yet.    
  
"I'll, I'll go wait outside," Mark said, cheeks still a bright pink. Jackson moved forward (because he was allowed! ALLOWED!!) to peck Mark quickly on the lips, delighting that it brought back more red into his face.    
  
"Okay," Jackson agreed. "I'll be out soon alright?"    
  
Mark made an affirmative noise in his throat and smiled that smile that Jackson already loved before he squeezed Jackson's hand and stepped back to step out of the gym.   
  
Jackson didn't care about the ribbing he knew he'd get as he watched Mark walk out with the ditziest smile on his face. 

 


	13. narrative (2/2) of 1/3/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialogue heavy!

(directly after the last chapter:)

 

Mark was playing some games on his phone when Jackson walked out of the locker, quickly toweling his hair dry. He beelined straight towards him and quickened his steps when Mark caught sight of him and smiled, immediately putting his phone away. 

 

Jackson stopped just in front of him and opened his mouth when Mark suddenly reached out to brush an errant drop of water from Jackson’s hairline absentmindedly. Jackson felt like he could combust on the spot. It was amazing.  

 

“Dinner?” Mark asked him, hand moving to the back of Jackson’s neck to play with the hair there. 

 

“Oh my God please, I’m starving!” Jackson said, dramatically falling forward so that he could slump on Mark. Mark snorted and patted his head. 

 

“Good, I owe you a dinner anyway. Let’s go.”

 

-

 

(over dinner:)

 

“It’s really funny how I could have avoided my whole angst episode if Jaebum introduced you to me by your name.”

 

“Technically, Mark _is_ still my name Jiaer.”

 

“...Okay true, but still! It would have helped a lot! And cleared a hell lot of confusion!”

 

“Like you’re any better! You have just as many names as I do!-”

 

“I think I have one more than you…”

 

“-it’s the problem of being foreign here...Wait you do? What is it? You might as well tell me now so we don’t have to go through of all this again.”

 

“...Ga Yi. It’s the Cantonese version of my name.”

 

“....”

 

“....You look like you want to say something…”

 

“I...I just think it fits you is all.”

 

“That’s not what you were going to say.”

 

“...It’s just that your nicknames would be really cute….Gaga.”

 

“....”

 

“Oh my God are you okay?! Why are you turning red? Did you eat something?-”

 

-

 

(later:)

 

“So, I wasn’t thinking wrong right? Like we’re dating right? We’re boyfriends? Because it would be a little awkward if-”

 

“No Jiaer, I don’t want to hold you hand and kiss your handsome face because I like you, where did you ever get that idea from?”

 

“Damn, okay, please stop hanging out with Jinyoung, he’s been a bad influence on you-”

 

-

 

(a littler more later:)

 

“So like just to _super_ clarify, we’re boyfriends right?”

 

“ _ Yes _ , boyfriend.” 

 

“<3~!”

 

“How the fuck did you say that out loud?!” 


	14. posts of 1/3/19

27\. since it's official...yien -> baobei

 

28\. since it's official pt 2....jiaer -> gaga

 

29\. me: forgets that got7 isn't a squad in the au yet

also me: shitshitshit gotta make up a last minute plot

 

30\. the biggest lie ever told was jinyoung saying that he doesn't like yugyeom

 

31\. ....it's slowly coming together

 

32\. is this what plot looks like???

 

33\. after fencing practice, after dinner

 

34\. idek what the fucking timeline is, just over here assuming that time is passing

 

35\. ...i think i forgot to mention that mark knows martial arts in this au lmao


	15. posts of 1/4/19

36\. mark's a cryptid 

 

37\. i wonder who's jackson's talking to?? 

 

38\. i mean why else would mark go?? lmao

 

39\. *applause*

 

40\. but i love this pic of got7 tho 

 

 


	16. posts of 1/5/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE MULTIPLE TYPOS IN THESE EDITS IT WAS EARLY MORNING WHEN I MADE THEM I APOLOGIZE!!!

41\. a little later that night  (also i forgot to erase jaebum's name, but he's saying thank you)

 

42\. shhhhh it's a secret but jinyoung wants all his friends happy 

 

43\. the maknaes be knew lol

 

44\. id feel bad about making jjp oblivious but i need a plot lol

 

45\. yugyeom knows how to work the system ok


	17. posts of 1/6/19

46\. seasons are changing, couples are thriving

 

47\. obviously my got7 bias is coco????

 

48\. stay up to date with current events by following bambam's snapchat lol

 

49\. jjp are such grandparents i s2g smh


	18. narrative of 1/6/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how bambam found out about markson

Bambam sighed as he made his way into the library stacks. He was here to get a book for a few citations for his midterm paper. He was so annoyed. Why couldn’t this be available online?! There were books older than this one on the university’s electronic database, why couldn’t this book be uploaded there too? 

 

He scanned the shelves and let out a breath of relief when the book he needed was on the lower shelves and not the higher shelves. He grabbed the book and a few others he scanned through, thinking he could probably use them and never have to be back here again for this paper when his ears perked up, picking up a few muffled sounds. 

 

His curiosity was immediately piqued. Bambam slowly and silently crept his way closer to the study tables he knew were put at the end of the shelves for students who liked studying in the quiet stacks, pulling his phone out just in case he found some juicy blackmail and had his camera app prepared and open. He placed the books in his arms down on a shelf for a quick second to free his arms.

 

He turned the corner slowly, his hands holding his phone, holding his breath when he froze. In an empty study section was Mark hyung. And Jackson hyung. 

 

Jackson was sitting sideways in a chair, Mark in his lap. Jackson was complaining in Mandarin into the Mark’s shoulder, whining “Yien, Yien” a few times as Mark was writing math equations on one of the university’s rolling white boards. After a particularly petulant whine, Mark turned slightly to pat Jackson’s head, exasperated but fond. He teased him by whining a “Jiaer” back at him, using the exact tone of voice. Jackson looked up to pout at him and puff out his cheeks dramatically, making Mark laugh and press a line of giggly kisses on Jackson’s cheek all the way to his mouth. Jackson looked high when Mark turned back to continue writing and Bambam felt like a voyeur. Sure, he had been a voyeur a few times for blackmail purposes, but this was intimate in a way that made Bambam feel bad for intruding upon them, even if it was accidental. 

 

Jackson had his arms tight around Mark’s waist, leaning his chin on his shoulder, looking comfortable even though his head jostled a little every time Mark moved his hand to write. He placed a few innocent kisses on Mark’s shoulder, before burying his head in it again, opening his mouth and speaking a little more quietly this time around. Whatever he said made Mark giggle and Bambam knew it was time to leave. 

 

He closed the screen of his phone and before he ducked out, he noticed that their breathing was in sync. Bambam smiled softly and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hbd jb! <3 im sorry i made you and jinyoung clueless af lol


	19. posts of 1/7/19

51\. we all know who bambam's favorite hyung is lol

 

52\. jackson has noticed a few things...

 


	20. narrative of 1/7/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how youngjae found out about markson

Youngjae hummed as he walked up the stairs to Jackson hyung’s apartment, Student athletes were all housed in a separate building from the rest of the dorms as it was the closest apartment complex to the university's gym. He was just stopping by to give Jackson hyung back his sweater. 

 

Youngjae and him were hanging out a few days ago and they were laughing so hard together that Youngjae accidentally spilled tea on his own sweater. He couldn’t wear it outside since it was too wet and so Jackson gave him his own to get home. Youngjae did laundry today and wanted to give it back before he forgot. 

 

He knocked Jackson hyung’s door a few times, but got no answer. Youngjae tried texting and calling him, but still got no answer. Youngjae sighed and looked at the time; it wasn’t that late into the afternoon and Jackson hyung didn’t post that he was anywhere on his snapchat story…

 

Youngjae just shrugged and looked both ways down the hallway before he pull the spare key he knew Jackson hyung kept hidden in the fire extinguisher case across from his door. He unlocked the door and put the key back from he it was stashed, making his way into Jackson’s apartment. 

 

“Hyung?” He called out, but received no answer. Youngjae toed off his shoes and noticed a jacket he’d never seen Jackson hyung use before laying on the top of the couch. He peeked into the kitchen but it was empty save for a few snacks on the counter. He didn’t hear the water running in the bathroom and moved to check Jackson hyung’s bedroom. 

 

He knocked before he entered and only peeked his head in just in case. 

 

He needn’t have worried. Jackson was sleeping on top of his covers, notes and books opened around him, glasses slipped down to the tip of his nose as he leaned against the headboard.

 

What had Youngjae raising his eyebrows though, was that Jackson wasn’t alone. Leaning against him, was one of Jinyoung’s friends -Mark. Mark was also fast asleep, soft breaths making his chest rise and fall gently. He was leaning against Jackson’s shoulder, cheek pressed against, Jackson’s head leaning on his head. They looked so comfortable and adorable that Youngjae couldn’t help but take a picture to add to his album of “cute things not coco.” Besides Youngjae thought, he’s sure Jackson hyung wouldn’t mind if he gave him this photo later on. Youngjae quietly dimmed the lights and made sure that the pair’s study materials weren’t going to fall off the bed, marking pages and saving anything open on laptops before he left. 

 

As he was walking back to his apartment he wondered how Jackson and Mark had met, before realizing that Mark must have been the friend that Jaebum had taken Jackson to meet for dinner a few weeks ago. Youngjae chuckled to himself, Jinyoung hyung and Jaebum hyung had felt a little sad that Mark and Jackson hadn’t hit it off as they’d hoped, just wanting to get their respective friends out of a slump, but perhaps Jinyoung hyung and Jaebum hyung didn’t have to have anything to worry about after all. 


	21. posts of 1/8/19 (1/2)

54\. am i even following the plot anymore? no lol but does it matter? again probably no lol

 

55.jackson's snapcahat story

 

 


	22. narrative of 1/8/19 (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story of the snap lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly dialogue!

“Jackson!” 

 

“Ah, Jinyoung, Jaebum hyung what’s up-ah!” Jackson yelped as Jinyoung dragged him down the hallway and into an empty classroom. 

 

“Um, what-”

 

Jinyoung pushed him inside and shut the door behind him and Jaebum who looked like he wanted to run away except the sheer force of Jinyoung’s will was still keeping him here. 

 

“Take off your shirt.”

 

Jackson blinked. “What.”

 

“Take off your shirt, we need to take some pictures-”

 

“Um,” Jackson started, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t know if I’m comfortable with you having those type of photos Jinyoung-”

 

“No, you dumbass! For snapchat!”

 

“Oh, um, okay why your snapchat though-”

 

“No, for  _ your _ snapchat.”

 

“...Okay, but still why.”

 

Jaebum glanced at Jinyoung expectantly, wondering to see what he would say. 

 

“...I overheard some football players say that fencers were weak and since you’re my friend, as painful as it is to say, I can’t have you tarnishing my reputation by-”

 

“-but how does that even-”

 

“-association with a weak athlete. So, we’re gonna take a fuck boy picture of you and you’re going to post it on your story and we’re all gonna be happy okay? Okay. Now, give me your phone and shirt off.”

 

Jackson looked to Jaebum to see if he was going to back him up. Jaebum just sighed through his nose and mouthed ‘Just do it, please’ at him; he looked so defeated. 

 

He looked back to Jinyoung who was glaring at him expectantly, Jackson’s phone already in his hands and poised to take a photo. Jackson sighed and lifted up his shirt, he needed new friends. 


	23. posts of 1/8/19 (2/2)

57\. jjp are trying^tm ok lol

 

58\. i mean jinyoung's plan /did/ awaken the thirst tho

 

59\. leave him alone jackson lmao


	24. narrative of 1/8/19 (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interlude: in which mark ditches class for jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time is relative so just fuck the timeline you know lmao
> 
>  
> 
> **when you see the italics, just imagine they're speaking in mandarin k? thanks :D

Jackson groaned in bed, nose rubbed red and body aching, It was around that time of the school year where the whole school succumbed to one big mass cold and Jackson wasn’t left unaffected. He sniffed miserably, buried in his blankets. 

 

He couldn’t go to class much less go to practice (Coach would kill him if he got the rest of the team not infected with the seasonal cold, sick) and so he was stuck in his apartment, trying to sweat out the germs by sheer force of will. It wasn’t working very well so far. He fell into a sickly sleep, tossing and turning every so often. He woke up again when he heard his front door open, rubbing his eyes and sitting up slowly.

 

He squinted at his door when Mark walked in, bags on his shoulders, a plastic bag in his hand. “I’m staying here,” he announced.

 

Mark placed his backpack and his duffel bag near the nightstand, placing his phone next to Jackson’s on the charging disk. He placed a hand on Jackson’s forehead and frowned, the space between his eyebrows furrowing when he felt how warm Jackson was. 

 

“But how did you get out of class?” 

 

“I told my Professors’ I had to take care of family.”

 

“And they believed you? Yien, you’re an  _ international student _ .”

 

Mark looked at him like he usually did when Jackson wasn’t understanding something obvious. “What?” 

 

Mark shook his head and flicked Jackson on the forehead, ignoring his pained whine. “You’re dumb.”

 

Mark pulled out a few sports drinks from his bag and placed them on Jackson’s nightstand, collecting any tissues and throwing them in the bin. He stepped out for a second and then returned with a damp face cloth, pushing Jackson down to lay it on his forehead. “Go to sleep, Jackson. You need to rest.”

 

Jackson grumbled, but let's Mark pull the covers over him, settling down. Mark straightened up to leave once he was satisfied with how Jackson was settled, but was pulled back by the wrist, Jackson’s hand shooting out with a fencer’s speed to catch him. 

 

Jackson pouted at him. “Where’s my kiss goodnight?”   


Mark stared at him, unimpressed. Jackson only pouted harder, turning full on puppy dog eyes at him. Mark sighed and leaned forward to kiss him, on the forehead. Mark smirked at him and grabbed a phone off the nightstand, throwing a playfully, “Kay, go to sleep now, we’ll eat later,” before closed the door to Jackson’s room and made his way to the kitchen.   

 

He walked to the counter where the groceries he bought on the way here sat. There were more hydrating sports drinks which Mark put in the fridge. He put cans of soup and Jackson’s favorite organic tea in the cupboards and then opened the two containers of samgyetang (Korean chicken soup) he bought already pre-made. He turned on the stove and poured the containers in a pot, placing it on the burner, and placing a wooden spoon on pot holder next to it, stirring the soup occasionally as he tidied up Jackson’s apartment so that they didn’t have a hard time later. 

 

When he was done, he jumped up and sat on the counter, draining a glass of water and watching the soup come to a boil. As he jumped off, the phone started vibrating, it’s screen brightening. 

 

Mark hummed, turning of the stove before he turned around to grab the still vibrating phone. “Hello, what’s up?” He asked the other person on the line, wiping his hands on a dish towel. 

 

He flinched in surprise and fumbled with the phone when a female voice streamed out in rushed Cantonese, sounding angry and worried. Mark flipped the phone over real quick and made a face and swore silently when he saw it wasn’t his phone but Jackson’s. 

 

“ _ Um, hello _ ?” He asked tentatively back in Mandarin when there was a break in the woman’s demanding tirade. 

 

“ _ Hello? Hello? Who are you? Where’s Jiaer? Where’s my son? Who are you? Why do you have my son’s phone _ -” 

 

Mark paled, oh my God he was so casual with Jackson’s mother. “ _ Ah...Wang nushi, ninhao _ …,” he addressed her formally, flinching in on himself. 

 

“ _ Ah...hello _ ,” she replied back, a little more composed, calming down a little knowing that at least she would be able to communicate with the person possessing Jackson’s phone. 

 

“ _ Hello, Wang nushi, Jiaer has a cold so he’s resting now, I must have taken his phone instead of mine on accident, I apologize _ -”

 

“ _ Gaga’s sick? Is he okay? Has he eaten yet? Has he been drinking his fluids _ ?-”

 

“ _ He’s sleeping right now, Wang nushi. He has a slight fever and I put him to bed. He should be waking up soon for dinner and I just warmed up soup for him to eat. I got a few sports drinks and his favorite organic green tea so that stays hydrated, Wang nushi. He’ll be okay _ -”

 

“ _ Ah, thank you! Thank you! I’m so happy that Gaga has such nice friends over there in Seoul. Thank you so much...oh, I am so sorry, what is your name? I am Sophia Wang _ .” 

 

“ _ Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Tuan Yien, Wang nushi _ -”

 

“ _ Yien? _ !” 

 

Mark flinched in surprise, jerking the phone away from his ear when he heard Jackson’s mother shout. At least he knew where Jackson got him volume from. 

 

“ _ Yien? You’re Yien? Tuan Yien? Gaga’s Yien? The one he posts all over his weibo, Yien? _ !”

 

Mark audibly choked. “He does what now?!” He shouted in English.

 

Mark slapped a hand over his mouth. “ _ Ah, Wang nushi, that was very informal, I apologize- _ ”

 

“ _ Nonsense, Yien! And don’t call me that, that makes me sound so old! Call me Mama instead! Now tell me about yourself! All Gaga ever talks about is how pretty you are, and while I don’t doubt that you are, I need a little more substance than that about my son’s boyfriend! Now- _ ”

 

Mark blushed so hard he thought he was coming down with something. He took a sports drink from the fridge and sat down on the counter again, answering all of Sophia’s questions, relaxing much faster than he thought he would, becoming comfortable with her just as he had with her son in Hong Kong all those months ago, Sophia emitting the same, open kindness and enthusiasm her son did, even over the phone. 

 

Somewhere along the conversation, he dropped formalities completely, answering Sophia as he would his own mother, giggling with her about Jackson’s antics.

 

“- _ and then he would run around the house naked, sometimes still dripping wet if I didn’t trap him in a towel fast enough _ -”

 

Mark had laughed so much with Sophia, his stomach hurt. “ _ Oh, trust me Mama, he still does that now-” _

 

“ _ Does he really?! I’m not surprised _ !” 

 

They giggled together for a little while longer, letting their laughter fade out naturally. Mark put the phone down for a second to look at the time and was surprised to see that he and Sophia had been on the phone for just over an hour. 

 

“ _ Ah! Mama! I forgot to wake Gaga up for dinner! I’m sorry _ -”

 

“ _ Oh, that son of mine can wait Yien, first give me your phone number and other sns, we can chat later _ -”

 

And so it wasn’t until fifteen minutes later that Mark finally got off the phone, feeling as warm as if he had just eaten the soup he would have to rewarm. Just as he was in the middle of stirring, strong arms wrapped around his waist and Mark leaned back into Jackson’s sleepy hold. 

 

Mark laid out their dinner as Jackson set the table, getting glasses of water for the both of them. He sat as physically close to Mark as he could without sitting in his lap, sniffling every once in a while. When he was done eating, he turned and slumped into Mark’s side, murmuring thank yous into his neck. 

 

Jackson looked blearily up at him, eyes blinking slowly, still sleep heavy. “I’m sorry you had to miss class. What did you do today? Did you get some work done at least?” 

 

Mark smiled as he sipped his water. “I worked on some stuff, don’t worry.”

 

Jackson nodded, burying his face in Mark side again.

 

“Oh, and I talked to your Mother-”

 

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao totally what you were expecting right lol XD


	25. posts of 1/9/18

61\. jackson has more reason to hate his class schedule now lol

 

62\. the maknaes are bad smh snapchatting jackson when he's in class lol

 

63\. *proud family theme song plays in the background* 

 

64\. jackson.exe has stopped working 

 

65\. jinyoung is persistent lol

 

66\. *markson fiddles their fingers* 

 

Mark and Jackson sat facing each other in the cafe, deciding to move to a smaller table for two after twenty minutes passed and none of their friends showed up.

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Jinyoung just tried to set us up again didn't he?"

 

 

67\. mark stop exposing him lol

 

68\. my new years resolution is to have jinyoung's confidence


	26. narrative of 1/10/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interlude: universtity can be stressful, dont overwork yourself and please relax sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally remembered this au was nsfw 👀👀👀
> 
> also i think i switched tenses so i'm sorry lol

 Jackson was stressing the fuck out. Sometimes, he truly wondered why he let his mother convince him to continue his education when he could have just trained his fencing. He sighed and stood up from his desk, rolling his shoulders back, tilting his head side to side to crack his neck. He felt Mark walk up to him and message his shoulders; Jackson leaned back into his hands.

 

“You should take a break.”

 

Jackson sighed. “I can’t. I need to do this since I have match coming up and so I need get this done-”

 

“Gaga, you’ll get it done, don’t worry about it. Just rest for now and go back to it later, don’t overwork yourself please.”

 

“But I have at least a thousand more words to finish answering this case study and-”

 

“And nothing, you’re too stressed and you can’t work like that.”

 

“This is due-”

 

“Not until after next week, I know, I looked at your calendar. Now, come here, you need to relax, lemme blow you or something.”

 

Jackson stumbled and fell over, flailing. “YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT YIEN!”

 

Mark raised his eyebrows, did dick sucking need justification? “So, you don’t want-”

 

“ASDFGDFJKHKSDAS I NEVER SAID THAT BUT LIKE ALSO DON’T FORCE YOURSELF TO DO ANYTHING REALLY I’M ABSOLUTELY PERFECT JUST BEING HERE WITH YOU WE NEVER HAVE TO DO ANYTHING YOU DON’T WANT TO DO IN FACT WE CAN JUST CUDDLE-”

 

Mark rolled his eyes, moving forward to get all up into Jackson’s space. The closer he got the redder Jackson became, voice cracking in the middle of his loudly, rushed tirade. “Gaga, shut up.”

 

Jackson squeaked when Mark pressed their lips together, hands flailing around before they settled around Mark’s waist. Mark took a handful of his shirt and pulled, to get him to stand up. Jackson didn’t think he could stand for long and he didn’t have to, Mark pushing him towards the bed.

 

Jackson looked up at him helplessly when Mark pressed him down onto the sheets, chuckling some of his nerves away when Mark waggled his eyebrows at him.

 

“Sexy,” Jackson teased.

 

Mark huffed a laugh under his breath as he moved to pop the button of Jackson’s jeans, waiting for Jackson’s nod to pull the zipper down. He hooked his fingers into the belt loops to peel off Jackson’s jeans until they were around his ankles, Jackson kicking them off himself.

 

“Sexy enough for you?”

 

“Oh my fucking god, you’re such a dork.”

 

He didn’t know if the banter was intentional or not, but Jackson didn’t feel as nervous as he thought he would when Mark pulled his boxer briefs down, erection rising towards his stomach as he hardened.

 

Mark trailed a hand up each of his thighs before one came to close around the base of Jackson’s cock, the other poised over his hips to keep him steady. He leaned forward to lick the head a few times, Jackson breathing loudly all the while. Jackson slammed his hands down into the sheets, needing something to hold onto as Mark slowly worked him into his mouth.

 

Mark wrapped his hands around the girth of Jackson’s cock, stroking him a few times as he leaned down to flick his tongue over the cockhead, back and forth, licking up and around, tonguing the slit and letting a mess of spit and pre-come trail down the sides of his mouth to his chin.

 

When Mark glanced up he found Jackson’s dark eyes watching him intently, trembling in his hold. Mark kept his stare as he pulled a little ways back to kiss at the head, spitting before he takes as much of Jackson he can, slow on the way down just to see Jackson’s face get more red, to feel him get harder in his mouth, jerking.

 

“ _Oh my god_ …”

 

Jackson has always thought that Mark’s lips were pretty; they were pink and kissable, he loved when they were pulled up into a smile, showing white flashes of his sharp canines. Jackson just got another reason to appreciate them he thinks as he watches that pretty mouth stretch obscenely around him, Mark taking a few times before Jackson hits the back of his throat, hand wrapped around what can’t fit.

 

He stays there for a few seconds and Jackson starts wondering who’s having more trouble breathing, him or Mark. Mark pulls back to suck as the tip, only to take him back down again. The wet drag of Mark’s mouth on him makes Jackson pant, fists clenched in the sheets, trying not to buck up and choke him.

 

Mark takes his time, sliding up down up down up down until Jackson is dizzy, languidly humming a few times around. Mark looks up at him from under his lashes, eyes coy as he slowly sinks down over Jackson’s cock again, slow on the way down, slower on the way up, gently dragging his teeth over him.

 

“Fuck!” Jackson breath hitches and his hips tilt up involuntarily, shoving him back into Mark’s mouth.

 

Mark just takes it, pulling back a little in surprise to cough a little before getting back to it. Mark continually bobs his head, one hand on Jackson’s thigh and the other holding Jackson’s cock to his mouth. When his bangs fall in front of his face, he let’s go of Jackson to tuck them back behind his ear, flicking his tongue to trace the veins of Jackson’s cock. He licks all the way up until he can flick his tongue under the ridge of the head and sucks him back down harshly.

 

Mark continues on, uncaring of the mess trailing down his chin. He pulls back to catch his breath, head hovering over Jackson cock, hand stroking him, panting from his mouth. Jackson’s hand quivers as he brings it up to cup Mark’s jaw, thumbing underneath his lip,  pushing what mess he catches back to Mark’s lips.

 

“Holy shit.” He sucks in a breath when Mark lets him, Mark sucking Jackson’s thumb into his mouth to clean it off, letting it fall with a wet pop. Jackson is going to die, in more ways that one.

 

Mark’s thumb swirls at the top of his cockhead, giggling quietly to himself as Jackson’s trying to recover, smearing pre-come at the tip. Jackson moans, he’s close to being close. Jackson is sweating yet his eyes are dry, left open too long to watch Mark between his legs, throat parched even as his mouth is wet, hips minutely jerking.

 

“Stop teasing,” Jackson breathes out, hips canting up into Mark’s hands.

 

“Who’s teasing?” Mark murmurs as he bends down again, drags his mouth sideways down Jackson’s cock to his sac, sucking and mouthing at them before he makes his way back up the way he came down. When he gets back to the head, he swirls his tongue around the head a few times, flicking his tongue into the wet slick, stroking all the while.

 

Jackson is squinting up at him, panting, his head almost tossing back a few times and when his eyes finally do close, Mark pulls back, a strong grip around Jackson’s cock.

 

“Hey,” he calls, smacking Jackson’s cockhead against the flat of his tongue several times to get his attention, waiting as Jackson struggles to look at him. “Eyes on me,” he demands, letting Jackson back into his mouth and poke at the inside of his cheek.

 

That makes Jackson choke, his body starting to curl up as he pants, wet and open mouthed, eyes heavy lidded even as he keeps them on Mark.

 

“ _Shitshitshit, fuck, baby just like that_ **_yes please_ ** **-** ”

 

Mark shivers as Jackson keeps murmuring, mindless. The weight of Jackson is heavy on his tongue, hot. The way Jackson looks at him, dark eyes hyper focused on him makes him want to swallow down more, makes him want to choke on it. He breathes through his nose, trying to sink down that much deeper, pink lips stretched painfully wide around Jackson’s cock, saliva dripping down his chin and down Jackson’s length.

 

“Yien…”

 

Mark gently drags his teeth up the length of his as he pulls back up to suck at the head, tonguing underneath the crown before sucking him down and pulling back up, cyclic. He pulls back with a filthy little pop and grabs Jackson’s shaft and strokes, dragging the tip over his lips, wet, mouth open and tongue peeking from his lips in blatant invitation.

 

It’s that sight that does it for Jackson, gets him spasming under Mark’s hands and shooting up into his mouth. He comes with a moan an octave higher than his normal voice, abdominals twitching, fists clenched so tightly in the sheets his knuckles are white. Jackson’s eyes close involuntarily and when he recovers enough to open them again, he sees Mark kitten licking the head of his cock clean, tongue swiping the semen caught around the edges of his mouth, a few drops dribbling down his chin. If Jackson hadn’t just come, he would have from that sight alone.

 

Jackson shivers when Mark kisses the head of his cock one last time before he presses wet, sticky kisses up his abs, languidly making his way up. Jackson can’t wait that long, so he let’s go of the sheets and grabs Mark’s side to strong handle him the rest of the way up.

 

Mark gasps in surprise as he’s moved so suddenly, his hands bracing themselves on Jackson’s chest. Jackson sits up and settles Mark in his lap haphazardly before he’s pulling him forward by the collar of his shirt to kiss him.

 

He tastes himself on Mark’s tongue, makes a mess of both their mouths. He kisses Mark like Mark had first kissed him all those months ago in his hotel room in Hong Kong. He kisses him with a hand in Mark’s hair, one cupping the back of his neck as he holds Mark’s head back to kiss him, wet and filthy. This time it’s him that doesn’t let Mark pull back for air, chases him insistently when Mark pulls slightly back to draw in quick breaths before he’s drowning in Jackson’s kisses again.

 

This time it’s Mark that’s panting breathlessly into his mouth, hands braced on his shoulders taking taking taking what Jackson gives him. He shakes in Jackson’s hold, a little overwhelmed and hard in his pants. Jackson’s kissing him like when he’s parched after fencing practice, drinking and drinking and drinking from his bottle until every last drop is drained.

 

Jackson’s mouth is hot on his, his hands hotter when they slip under his shirt to touch his skin, cupping Mark’s waist in his callused hands and pushing, causing Mark’s hips to flex and start a dirty grind against him.

 

Jackson’s hands roam the expanse of Mark’s back, marveling at the smooth skin before he slips his hands into Mark’s sweats to cup his ass, moving with him. Mark groans, his hips twitching out of sync, desperate and searching for the right kind of friction, unable to truly find it.

 

He whines into Jackson’s mouth, frustrated. “ _Please please please_ …,”

 

Mark pleads so sweetly, words rushed and rum sweet on Jackson’s lips that Jackson feels like he’s drunk. He keeps pressing wet, honeyed kisses against Mark’s face and down his neck, one of his hands moving to palm at his chest, dragging itself down to the hem of his sweatpants.

 

He pauses, hesitant, but Mark pushes against his hand and Jackson slips his hand in.

 

“Come on,” Mark huffs against his ear, pinching him arm. “If you don’t move your hands in the next three seconds I’m never letting you order extra cheese when we go out for ramen ever again.” He looks likes he’s trying not to hide and laugh and Jackson _knows_ without a doubt that he holds his entire world in his arms.

 

Jackson bites right under Mark’s jaw to feel him jolt in his arms, murmuring, “Well, how can I argue with that.”

 

Jackson pushed the fabric of Mark’s sweats down, lifting him up with other arm to shove them all the way down, Mark helping him by kicking them all the off before Jackson pulled him to settle back into his lap. He ran a warm hand up Mark’s thigh, up up up until he could wrap a hand around Mark’s cock. Mark’s hands fisted in his shoulders, panting “ _faster, faster_ -” against his mouth.

 

Mark rolled his hips in time with Jackson’s stroking, his forehead on Jackson’s forehead, whimpering into his mouth, hips jerking. Jackson thumbed at the head, pre-come slicking the slide. Jackson nuzzled Mark’s cheek, electricity rolling down his spine hearing Mark’s loud panting against his ear.

 

Jackson spread the dripping wetness beading at the tip from base to head, stroking rapidly. He would pause after several moments to finger the head and circle around the ridged slit. He repeats the cycle a few times, working Mark up in a way that has him trembling against him.

 

Jackson suddenly pulls back and almost let himself be pulled back when Mark let out an enraged whine at him leaving the proximity of his arms, his lips.

 

“I want to see you,” Jackson confessed, voice course and husky.

 

Mark shuddered at that, pink striking from his ears down his cheeks like runny watercolor, shy despite everything; Jackson is so charmed.

 

Mark shook and rocked in time with Jackson’s hand, biting his lips harder harder harder as he breathed heavily through his nose, hips undulating faster faster faster, one hand scratching at Jackson’s back, the other pulling at his hair.

 

He tried to keep his eyes open, but right before his climax crest, they closed, head tilting back to reveal the smoothest neck Jackson’s ever seen. He let out a long, low moan as he rode it out in Jackson’s hands, head bowing forward to bury in Jackson’s neck as a whine rolled off his lips when he got oversensitive.

 

Jackson’s brain was fuzzy as he held Mark in his arms, tangled together and both out of breath. He lifted his head to kiss what parts of Mark he could reach, nudging Mark’s head to get him to look at him. Mark peeked up at him from sweaty bangs, giggling tiredly when Jackson bent down to kiss him and kissed his nose instead. Jackson would sacrifice the rest of the semester’s case studies just to hear that again, he decided.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ending sucks im sorry lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	27. posts of 1/11/19

70\. i’d be as happy as jackson in the morning if i woke up to this too

 

71\. im sorry yugyeommie lol

 

72.  bambam’s facial expression is the neutral face of displeasure

 

 


	28. posts of 1/12/19

73\. remember time is relative and it doesn't matter in this au anymore lmao

 

 

 

74\. jinyoung is the best wine mom lbr

 

75\. hehehehe

 


	29. posts of 1/13/18

76\. that’s my that’s my party

 

77\. jinyoung probably ruled an empire in his previous life

 

78\. do you know how long ive wanted to use this pun in this au? too fucking long lol

 

79\. jinyoung rn: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

80\. jinyoung’s rationale for The Pants^tm

 

 

 

81\. i feel like i always give yugyeom the short stick lmao

 

 


	30. posts of 1/14/19

82.  youngjae and bambam didnt know mark knew this many people lmao

-

“How does Mark hyung even know this many people if he’s always inside?”

 

“He’s a pretty boy from LA.”

 

“What does that have to do with anything? And he only seems to know certain people-”

 

“Oh, sorry. He’s a  _ rich _ pretty boy from LA; all rich people know each other.”

 

“ _ Ohh… _ ”

-

 

83\. but im in love with how many couple items markson actually have lmao

 

84\. so of course the jj parents were distracted the morning after the party right haha ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 


	31. posts of 1/15/19

85\. im so gone for markbam bros tho lol

 

86\. hello it’s me trying to add some plot fillers to make this au a little longer lmao


	32. narrative of 1/15/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what im doing lmfaoo  
> im literally just trying to draw out this au longer cuz i love it so much lol

“Jackson just answer your phone already! It’s disrupting practice!” 

 

“Sorry Coach!”

 

Jackson rushed over to his bag and slipped out his phone quickly, going to hang up whoever kept contacting him when he saw it was Bambam. He was going to press the hang up button but he felt too guilty to do so. 

 

“Bammie, I’m in the middle of practice can it wait-”

 

“MARK HYUNG IS IN THE HOSPITAL!”

 

“-til-What, What?! WHAT?!” 

 

“We-”

 

“ _ Where are you what hospital what happened oh my god areyouokayisheokay _ -”

 

“JACKSON HYUNG SPEAK IN KOREAN OR ENGLISH I DON’T UNDERSTAND CHINESE!”

 

Jackson swore and took a breath. He told Bambam he was going to put the phone down for a few moments before he started to strip out of his fencing armor faster than he’s ever done before. He turned to face his coach who was walking over, frowning. 

 

“Jackson-”

 

“Coach, I’m sorry I have to go, Yien is in the hospital I have to go-” He said quickly, shoving the rest of his stuff in his duffel bag, uncaring, slipping out of his shoes and into sneakers. 

 

“What? Go, go!” Coach shooed him. “Update me later.” 

 

Jackson nodded before he grabbed his phone and ran out of the gym. 

 

-

 

Jackson rushed through the hospital, legs tensing as he tried not to break out of a full sprint in the middle of the hallway.

 

He reached the ward where Bambam said they were at and stepped inside, scanning the room quickly, trying not to peek into curtains too carelessly, trying to respect other patients’ privacy. His head turned and motion was caught in his periphery, he turned and saw Bambam waving him towards him. Jackson sped walked towards him, rushing into the room Bambam pointed only to find Mark on the bed, arms crossed and making a face. 

 

He was sitting, looking perfectly fine and unimpressed. He looked up when Jackson burst in and dropped his duffel bag on the floor; he turned to Bambam. “Bammie! You called Jackson!?” 

 

“Hyuuuuuuung,” he whined, “I was freaking out okay!”   

 

Jackson let out a shaky breath, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He walked forward briskly and stood between Mark’s legs, cupping his face. “Are you okay? What happened? Why are you guys in the hospital?” 

 

Mark glanced up at him sheepishly and moved to brush his bangs behind his ear when Jackson caught his hand. 

 

“What happened to your hand?!” 

 

Mark froze and smiled at him a little sheepish. “I ahh..might have punched a few people…” He glanced at Bambam before he turned back to Jackson. “That’s why we’re here, to check that nothing’s wrong with my hand and to...decide if we want to file a statement.” 

 

“Statement? Statement for what?” Bambam fidgeted in place when Jackson kept questioning. 

 

“The….guys….who I beat up are here. They were harassing us and I just kinda…,” Mark made a dismissive motion with his other hand. 

 

“Don’t lie hyung!” Bambam pouted, teary eyed. Mark patted the spot next to him and Bambam crawled into the space next to him, grabbing his arm and burrowing in his shoulder. He glanced at Jackson, lips wibbling. “A few guys were just saying some stuff about me when I was walking with Mark hyung a while ago and he got mad and the other guys started getting more mad and suddenly Mark hyung was kicking their asses but then I saw a little bit of blood on Mark hyung’s hand and I thought he got hurt-”

 

Jackson glanced to Mark who shook his head minutely, arm now around Bambam, and mouthed “just split knuckles” at him. 

 

“-and he got hurt because of me! And that’s not fair! I felt so bad and I freaked out and I called you cause I didn’t know what else to do and then suddenly campus security was there and the police and an ambulance came to take the guys away and ask Mark hyung and me what happened and I don’t know what to do-”

 

“Bammie, breathe,” Mark said, moving his arm from Bambam’s hold to pat him on the back. 

 

Bambam turned and threw himself more against Mark, clinging to him. “I didn’t even do anything! Hyung! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!-”

 

“No no no! Bammie…,: Mark sighed, wiping Bambam’s eyes gently with the tissue Jackson handed him, minding his makeup. 

 

“It’s-it’s waterproof,” Bambam blubbered, crying and sob-laughing at the same time. His lips twitched when he heard Jackson and Mark chuckle, still slightly sniffling.

 

“Bammie, it’s okay,” Mark reassured him, brushing a hand through Bambam’s hair. Jackson held out a hand and Bambam grabbed at it, leaning against Mark as Jackson squeezed his fingers. “I got hurt because I was stupid and lost my temper, okay? Not because of you. If anything it was for you, but I think now that everything has calmed down we-I should have just kept walking no matter how mean the comments they made were.” 

 

Bambam pouted at him and right when he opened his mouth, Jackson interrupted. “Mark is right Bammie, he got hurt cuz of his actions and besides, the guys probably deserved it if he got mad enough to kick someone’s ass, right?” 

 

“I guess…” Bambam trailed off, before he snorted wetly. “I’m surprised those fools didn’t shit their pants when Mark hyung got angry angry; he’s scary when he’s angry.”

 

Mark flicked him on the forehead. “No I’m not you brat!”

 

“Ow! Yes, you are hyung!”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes!” 

 

“Noooooope!”

 

“Tell that to the broken air condition and that one laptop!” Bambam said, sticking out his tongue. 

 

“....Touche…”

 

Jackson glanced back and forth between the two of them. “What are you guys talking about?”

 

Mark and Bambam looked at each other with wide eyed stares that belonged to the faces of children who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar before they turned to Jackson, eyes a little too doe-ful wide and grins a little too innocent as they answered simultaneously. “Nothing!” 


	33. posts of 1/17/19

88\. i think even markson are getting tired of being set up lol

 

89\. ahhh so close xP

 

90\. but did you know i love them????

 

91\. ...and jjp still didnt see cuz reasons.... (but this picture makes me weak whenever i see it????? lmao)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i have already planned out exactly how this au is gonna end (and its ending soonish haha) but i was wondering if there was anything extra you wanted to see! pls comment anything you want to see happen lol


	34. posts of 1/18/19

 

92\. it rained over here so i thought...hey i can use this lol

 

 

93\. jinyoung takes advantage of the weather tho lol 

 

 

94\. for the record jinyoung /did/ ask mark

 

95\. jackson be like :(((( to :3 <3333

 

 

96\. i can’t wait to finish the jjp oneshot im writing tho lol


	35. posts of 1/19/19

97\. so jackson didnt get sick lol

 

98\. we all know that youngjae has secret albums dedicated to all his friends haha

 

99\. we all want another dimsum post on your insta jackson lmao

 

100\. we want an atk official subunit !!!

 


	36. post of 1/20/19

101\. ahhh im so soft for markson [for m]


	37. narrative of 1/20/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pure unadulterated crack ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ enjoy

 

The university they all attend prides itself in offering the best for its students and so therefore, requires the best from its students in return. There are annual award ceremonies held to praise the best of the best, acknowledgements in all departments; in the arts, the sciences, the performing arts, and also, for sports. The university’s sports program is not bad, above average in most sports, but if there was one thing they were truly known for in athletics, it was oddly enough, dancing and fencing.

 

Mark knows now that the entire reason Jackson chose this university is specifically because of its fencing program, coaches, and facilities, all able to help him improve more in his sport; it was the exact reason Mark chose this university: for its mathematics program.

 

Tonight is the athletics program award night which is why Mark is out and about on a Friday evening when he could be sleeping. Jackson had left before him to go to banquet hall where the ceremony will be at with a few of his fencing mates so Mark’s taking an taxi there now. Jackson had said that he could wait for him, but Mark smacked him in the arm, pointing out that his classes ran later today than Jackson’s and that Jackson has more incentive to be there since he is nominated for an award; Mark is just his date.

 

When the taxi pulls up to the hotel the university booked, Mark thanks the driver and gets out, straightening his suit out nervously as he makes his way inside. He hopes what he’s wearing is okay, since he picked it out last minute. Mark has no doubt that the suit is nice, he just feels that it may be a little too flamboyant for a ceremony such as this.

 

He’s wearing a royal blue suit with red stripes and a navy blue long sleeve blouse. He knows that Jackson wanted to match a little and so he picked something out with red detailing, but now he’s wondering if this was the right choice when he enters the hotel and sees other athletes and their dates enter in grey and black suits. He clutches at the hems of his sleeves before he takes a deep breath and enters the banquet hall.

 

He scans the room, trying to spot Jackson quickly when he hears Jackson’s laugh somewhere over to the left. He starts walking over to that side of the hall, smiling and sidestepping a few people who accidentally get into his path. He stops when he hears his name called.

 

“Mark!”

 

Mark stops and turns, face lighting up in a genuine smile at the sight of Jackson’s coach making his way over to him. He’s glaring at a few other athletes that Mark had just passed, but Mark knows that may just be Coach’s resting bitch face; he’s like Jaebum, looks menacing on the outside but is actually just as sweet and gooey as a pastry on the inside.

 

Mark greets him with a bow when he gets close enough and smiles bashfully when Coach waves him up, muttering a none of that now. He gestures for Mark to follow him and they make small talk as he is lead to the fencers’ table, Coach keeping a protective arm around him, steering him clear of people. Mark rolls his eyes. He has no idea what’s with fencers and protective steaks but literally all of Jackson’s fencing mates and even his coaches think that Mark can’t take care of himself. It’s sweet but exasperating.

 

(For the record, the entire fencing team knows that Mark can take care of himself; they’ve seen flips and tricks come as easy as breathing to him, have even seen him use his deceptively quick reflexes to save a member of their practice audience from being speared by a few flying sabers. To tell the truth, they’re more worried about how _he_ might accidentally hurt someone’s feelings beyond repair with his cluelessness, oblivious beauty indeed.)

 

They find Jackson laughing rambunctiously with the rest of the team at their assigned table, joking amongst themselves. When Jackson spots him, his face brightens, eyes lighting up like the chandelier crystals hanging above them, and he immediately makes grabby hands at him, pulling Mark against him; Mark goes willingly.

 

There aren’t any seats available to sit in, so Mark just casually lounges in Jackson’s lap for the time being; he’ll just ask for an extra chair from one of the waitstaff when one of them passes. He listens to the conversation around him quietly, cheek laying in Jackson’s softly gelled hair, playing with Jackson’s fingers in his lap, selectively participating in the conversation.

 

Someone gives Mark their chair from a table over even though they already asked the waitstaff but Mark pays it no mind, thanking the football (soccer) player with a smile, missing Jackson glaring at the guy over his head. At 7:00 P.M. sharp, the hall’s lights dim and the university’s sports director steps up to the podium and begins to speak.

 

The awards begin to be announced and handed out in a timely manner after the speech, everyone wanting to eat. Everyone claps politely for all the awardees even if Mark tunes out most of it, calculating how much studying he has to do this weekend and when, to optimize his gaming time, only remembering to clap when everyone else does too. Jackson’s leg is pressed against his, warm, the other periodically squeezing his knee, his thigh, running his thumb against the pulse point in Mark’s wrist; it’s comforting so he let’s Jackson do what he wants as he speaks to his fencing mates about whatever. Mark is trying to be polite and not pull out his phone and hopes his impatience isn’t displayed on his face.

 

Mark only comes back to when the athletics director finally announces the last and most prestigious award of the night -Athlete of the Year. Mark sits up straight and shoots an excited grin at Jackson as this was one of the awards he was nominated for.

 

He mouths a proud ‘I told you so’ when Jackson is announced as Athlete of the Year, he and Mark had talked a few days earlier and Jackson had doubted that the award would go to him, completely disregarding how far he’s advanced their university and himself individually, in fencing.

 

The crowd cheers as Jackson makes his way up to the stage, having friends from multiple sports and teams. He bows to the director as he accepts the small plaque and does a few quick bows to the crowd. He steps up to the mic with a surprised grin, running a nervous hand through his hair and Mark sighs dreamily, giddy and completely love-struck.

 

Jackson looks so handsome and is receiving an award that he completely deserves, applauded by the rest of his peers and Mark is so, so proud of him.

 

-

 

Park Chaemin applauds distractedly as Jackson Wang is called up to the podium to accept the honor of Athlete of the Year. The spotlight shines brightly into the crowd of people before it locates Jackson and follows him to the stage. He looks handsome in his red-brown suit and dark hair, even though he’s not Chaemin’s style, even he can admit that Jackson is attractive as he makes his way to the stage.

 

But he’s not who’s keeping Chaemin’s attention. And everyone else’s attention it looks like too.

 

As Jackson steps up onto the stage, he directs his attention to the crowd, nodding his head and holding up his plaque and gesturing to the athletics director, his coaches, and to the fencing team, bowing. Jackson’s smile, however, he directs to one particular person: Mark Tuan.

 

Mark Tuan, what to say? He’s a math prodigy basically -one of the only people under thirty-five in the university’s graduate program and in the university’s math fellowship; a kind, humble, multi-lingual man who is one of the sweetest souls one could ever meet; one of the school’s elusive beauties, with long, fluttering eyelashes and a smile, laugh, and personality that could outshine the sun.

 

Chaemin couldn’t believe his eyes when Mark Tuan walked into the banquet hall, looking even more stunning in his blue suit. Chaemin had to elbow a rugby player just to get to stand in front of him, but before he could say hello, one of the fencing coaches pulled Mark away. Chaemin knew he wasn’t the only one confused, he wondered why Mark was here (he didn’t play any varsity sports) and why he knew a fencing coach.

 

All was answered when Mark was led to the fencers’ table and Jackson Wang immediately stood up and greeted him. With a kiss.

 

Chaemin’s heart wasn’t the only one that broke tonight, he’s sure.

 

It didn’t stop him and the majority of the athletes in the hall from sighing dreamily at Mark Tuan though. If one could ignore how he all but flung himself into Jackson’s arms and sat himself in Jackson’s lap, looking more than content at being held in Jackson’s arms.

 

Chaemin glanced down at his arms while they were eating to compare. He tried not to look at Jackson’s arms for the rest of the night.

 

It just wasn’t fair, Chaemin decided, not only was Jackson Wang an Olympic bound athlete at this point, but he was also good looking, held an impressive GPA despite his tournament schedule and field of study, and to top all of this unfairness off, he snagged the breathtakingly, obliviously beautiful Mark Tuan.

 

Mark Tuan, who had only truly stared at Jackson the whole time he was here, not even glancing at all the people glancing at him, smiling, laughing, pointing all his attention towards Jackson. What Chaemin wouldn’t give to be Jackson Wang; he’s sure that a lot of people, not just him, would trade a lot as he felt his whole table sob in unison when the saw Mark smile, eyes glittering in the light as he listened to Jackson’s speech.

 

“-and finally, I’d like to thank the one who inspires me most: my Mark-”

 

Chaemin tuned out the rest of whatever Jackson had said, not wanting to hear how good he had it with Mark and also because he started speaking in Chinese and whatever he said made Mark blush beautifully, red rouging his cheeks up to his ears.

 

When Jackson came back to his table, the entire fencing team cheered at his arrival and he presented his plaque to the head fencing coach, bowing low before him. Mark turned to observe the scene, his head tilting to show off the marble line of his jaw and allowing the soft, crystal lighting to highlight his sharp cheekbones, skin glowing as he grinned.

 

Chaemin saw one of the tennis players spill their water into their lap and felt a sense of camaraderie, life was so hard to live when Mark Tuan kept getting increasingly more beautiful as the night went on. He thinks he actually felt a few tears escape when he saw Mark tilt his head up, body language making evident what he wanted was a kiss, eyes sparkling before Jackson blocked Chaemin’s view of Mark to lean down and kiss him.

 

-

 

Mark’s eyes opened when Jackson pulled back slightly, still in his space.

 

“Congratulations,” Mark said, his words the only thing separating them. “I’m proud of you.”

 

Mark’s lips quirked into a grin when he sees Jackson get visibly flustered. He runs a thumb over the red of Jackson's cheek, huffing a laugh under his breath, amused. Jackson pouts at him and Mark tries not to grinning too wide, but ends up smiling anyway when Jackson takes his hand and presses a warm kiss to the inside of his wrist, murmuring a quiet ‘thank you.’

 

They both glanced up from their little bubble when the lights dimmed some more and one of the board directors made the announcement that the ceremony was over and that the attendees were free to enjoy the rest of the banquet as they wished. When she stepped down, a DJ stepped up and started playing music, a good portion of the athletes already migrating towards the dance floor, others heading to the bar. Jackson tilted his head towards the dance floor and didn’t even try to stop the dopey grin he knew was painted on his face when Mark smiled playfully back at him, standing and pulling him towards the dance floor.

 


	38. posts of 1/21/19

103\. jaebum is also getting tired and should probably tell jinyoung to stop lol

 

104\. they’re so fucking adorable i hate them lol

 

105\. markson be laughing their asses off tho thanks @ jinyoung lmao


	39. posts of 1/22/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally lol

106\. fucking finally lol

 

107\. is it markson or jark tho

 

 

 

108\. i want to be jinyoung but im probably jaebum lmao

 

109\. i love best friends lol

 

110\. protip: know your strengths and don’t be afraid to use them to your advantage lol

 

 

111\. im kinda mad i didnt have more markjin friendship earlier guess i gotta fix it now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ lol

 

112\. jinyoung cares ok? a lot

 

113\. why do i feel like jaebum has to side eye jinyoung in suspicion at least once a day lmfao

 


	40. posts of 1/23/19

114\. yugyeom unfortunately has no fear of jinyoung

 

115\. jinyoung inspires second hand fear

 

116\. *that one oprah gif*


	41. posts of 1/27/19

117\. they’re bros, really

 

118\. I JUST REMEMBERED THAT JACKSON CAN LOVE MARK FREELY NOW?! HECK YEAH LOL

 

119\. like really freely lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so i do have a few more posts and a short narrative left (not including the jjp prequel) but this short au is ending :(((( thank you so much for all your support i love you guys! :3 i will probably have another au after writing the fics i want to write first lol ty again <3


	42. posts of 1/28/19

 

120\. idk if i would tell jinyoung either tbh lol

 

 

 

121\. i am a true author™ i had us end where we began appreciate me lmfaoooooo

 

 

122\. and since we're back in hongkong....


	43. posts of 1/29/19

123\. jinyoung didn't hesitate to cash in lol

 

124\. jjp is still thriving i love them

 

125\. MARK'S NEW PHOTOSHOOT KILLED ME?? I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF

 

126\. so everyone changed their layouts lol i'd like to thank nat for jackson's lol

 

127\. mork tuna be exasperated lol

 

128\. i saw jinyoung's twitter header and immediately thought of 'jb ga daisuki desu' lmfao

 

129\. youngjae will never replace coco as his header ok

 

130\. i spent two hours looking at bambam pictures before i forgot i was looking for a profile pic for him lmao he's too beautiful

 

131\. i love this pic of yugyeom tho lol

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading guys! <3 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/missgine)


	44. posts of 2/2/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and we’re done! thank you so much to anyone who read/commented!! i love you! <3 this was so much fun and i can’t wait to make more aus in the future!

 

132\. this is jackson’s (and my own lol) screensaver

 

 

133\. people bring up the screensaver a lot lol

 

 

134\. so before the relationship jjp reveal mark face timed his family cuz hes a good son and jackson accidentally walked in haha

 

 

135\. tuan family rise lol (i assume this is how tammy and mark text lmao)

 

136\. mark fulfills his post once a year quota lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the jjp prequel oneshot (which isnt done yet fml lol) will also be linked to this thread when it’s posted! but really thank you guys for everything! this was so much fun you guys are so nice pls expect more aus and fics from me lol
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/missgine)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for checking out and reading!! <3333


End file.
